


С пометкой «Срочно в номер!»

by Fausthaus



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Сегодня наш корреспондент стал очевидцем действительно уникального события!
Relationships: Mason Capwell/Cruz Castillo
Kudos: 1





	С пометкой «Срочно в номер!»

Уважаемые читатели!

  
Сегодня наш корреспондент стал очевидцем действительно уникального события. Теперь мы можем с уверенностью и гордостью сказать, что ничего не укроется от взглядов и камер наших репортеров.

Тем не менее, мы с удивлением и даже с каким-то суеверным ужасом слушали рассказ нашего сотрудника о том, что он увидел в коридоре отеля Кэпвеллов. Корреспонденту даже удалось запечатлеть своей фотокамерой весьма пикантную сцену, в которой были задействованы сразу два знаменитых жителя нашего чудесного города: Мейсон, сын магната СиСи Кэпвелла, и гроза преступников и молодых блондинок Санта Барбары – инспектор Круз Кастильо.

Наш репортер, замаскировавшись под пальму в горшке, ждал возможности сделать фотографии Келли Кэпвелл и ее нового бойфренда. Менее всего он рассчитывал стать свидетелем более чем страстной сцены между Крузом и Мейсоном. Цитирование между поцелуями одного из сонетов Уильяма Шекспира старшим сыном СиСи делало всю ситуацию еще более сюрреалистической для случайного зрителя. И невольно заставляло задуматься, а не видит ли наш сотрудник галлюцинацию после двенадцатичасового стояния в одной позе с пальмовым листом в руках.

В чувство нашего фоторепортера привел звук, который он совершенно не был готов услышать: треск рубашки мистера Кэпвелла в те моменты, когда стихи Шекспира не звучали. Звуки поцелуев окончательно убедили корреспондента в том, что он не сгорел на работе. Ему не помешало даже то, что кожаная куртка инспектора на некоторое время закрыла обзор, поскольку мистер Кэпвелл с недовольным возгласом бросил последнюю на пальму, с таким великолепием воспроизводимую нашим сотрудником. Однако, уже через минуту, вернув себе законное право любого американца видеть и слышать то, что происходит вокруг, наш репортер вновь смог приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей.

Но даже пятилетняя работа в нашем журнале не смогла подготовить его к тому зрелищу, что развернулось перед его глазами. Журналист признался нам в приватной беседе, что так его щеки не горели с момента, когда он впервые в жизни посмотрел кассету с фильмом «Эммануэль», украденную у старшего брата. Мы верим ему на слово, поскольку синяк под глазом и порванная одежда не являются достаточным основанием для того, чтобы объяснить оттенок его лица, который по насыщенности приближался к цвету перезревшего помидора даже спустя несколько часов.

С превеликим сожалением мы вынуждены сообщить, что везение нашего сотрудника не продолжалось вечно, хотя в этом он повинен сам. Ведь ничего не стоило работать фотокамерой с отключенной вспышкой. По долгу своей службы наш фоторепортер старался запечатлеть наиболее яркие и волнительные моменты встречи двух уважаемых в обществе молодых людей. Однако вспышка, ослепившая Мейсона в самый кульминационный момент, вызвала у сына СиСи Кэпвелла взрыв отрицательных эмоций и просто бурю недовольства, выраженную ругательствами, которых явно не имелось в обиходе в то время, когда творил Шекспир. К несчастью для нашего многострадального сотрудника, инспектор Кастильо не ограничился только разговорами. Если бы не мистер Кэпвелл, наш репортер не отделался бы столь малой кровью, поскольку в намерениях жениха одной из сестер Мейсона явно присутствовало желание разбить о голову репортера не только камеру, но и горшок, в котором тот изображал пальму.

К сожалению, фотокамера нашего сотрудника была уничтожена и у нас нет ни одного кадра, подтверждающего этот волнительный рассказ. Однако то, что этот номер точно является последним в деятельности нашего журнала, поскольку все печатные станки в нашем издательстве внезапно забрали за долги, а само издательство закрыто санинспекцией и пожарным надзором, вынуждает нас выпустить эту заметку в рукописном виде. Мы считаем преступлением утаить подобное от общественности Санта Барбары. И только надеемся, что успеем в нашем пока еще тайном убежище переписать достаточно экземпляров, чтобы донести правду до каждого жителя нашего города.

И да поможет нам Бог и Уильям Шекспир!


End file.
